


Blue Valentine

by Seirene



Series: Red × Blue Valentine [1]
Category: ArsMagna - Odorite, 踊り手 | Odorite RPF
Genre: Akira and Sou bickering, I Tried, I tried to keep them in character, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Out of Character, Sensei loves teasing Sou, Teru is a persistent big puppy, because flustered Sou-kun is just too precious, but they're still
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seirene/pseuds/Seirene
Summary: [Arti warna biru: dingin, keras kepala, melankolis.]A (very) belated Valentine's Day fanfic.Sou’s side.Di hari yang penuh cinta ini, Sou hanya ingin memberikan kue buatannya kepada Akira. Hanya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya karena ia tidak mau Akira membencinya. Namun sayang, ia malah bertengkar dengan orang yang disukainya itu.Dan Sou sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kemunculan Teru yang tiba-tiba terus mendekatinya.—Aki(→)←Sou, Teru→Sou.





	Blue Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini hanya fiksi dengan kesamaan nama tokoh yang disengaja. Artis yang dijadikan tokoh di dalam cerita ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan cerita ini. Saya hanyalah seorang fan dari para artis tersebut. Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dengan menulis cerita ini.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Lalu, judul apa itu judul hahahaha orz (2)

Hari ini adalah tanggal 14 Februari, hari Valentine, hari yang dinantikan oleh para kaum adam dan hawa. Dan yang terpenting, ini adalah hari di mana kaum hawa bisa memberikan berbagai macam hadiah — dan menyatakan perasaan — kepada orang yang mereka sukai. Sayangnya, Chronos Gakuen memiliki peraturan yang cukup ketat yang melarang para siswanya membawa cemilan dari luar, termasuk di hari Valentine ini.

(Meski begitu, setiap tahun, para siswi selalu saja membawa coklat atau kue di hari Valentine… asal tidak ketahuan oleh guru, anggota OSIS, atau anggota komite kedisiplinan.)

Namun saat ini, Izumi Sou sang iblis ketua komite kedisiplinan sedang membawa sebuah coklat di dalam tasnya. Bukan coklat yang ia terima dari para siswi, melainkan coklat buatan tangannya sendiri untuk diberikan kepada orang yang ia sukai, tentu saja. Dalam hati, ia merutuk dirinya yang nekat melakukan hal bodoh ini — yang membuatnya melanggar peraturan sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Ia bahkan sampai bangun lebih telat karena terus memikirkan rencananya untuk hari ini.

Jantungnya berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya. Dan di saat seperti inilah, ia bersyukur ekspresi wajahnya selalu datar. Lagipula, yang ia buat hanyalah sebuah  _cupcake_  coklat sederhana yang bahkan tidak manis (karena orang yang ia sukai tidak menyukai makanan manis). Ia tidak akan ketahuan, bukan?

“Hmm? Ada bau manis dari Izumi _-senpai_?”

Langkah kaki dan detak jantung Sou terhenti seketika itu juga. Namun ia segera menenangkan diri dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya yang biasa, lalu menoleh ke belakangnya. “Selamat pagi, Usagida.”

Usagida Teru menyengir dan balas menyapa, “Selamat pagi, Izumi _-senpai_.”

“Rapikan seragammu dan betulkan dasimu. Sekarang juga.”

“ _Maa_ ,  _maa_ , daripada itu, Izumi _-senpai_ ,” Teru tertawa ringan, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sou. Sangat dekat, dan Sou hendak mendorongnya—

“Uizumiiiiiiiiiiii!”

—ketika pemilik suara yang tinggi itu menarik tubuh Sou ke belakang, menjauhkannya dari Teru. Tanpa menoleh pun, Sou tahu siapa pelakunya.

“Akira, dilarang berlari dan berteriak di dalam gedung sekolah. Dan jangan menarikku secara tiba-tiba seperti itu.”

Akira, dengan napas tersengal, tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sou, berujar, “I-Izumiiiiii! Pinjamkan aku PR matematikamuuuu!”

“Tidak mau.”

“Izumiiiii! Tolonglaaaaaah!”

“Tidak.”

“Izumicchooooo!”

“Ha?”

“Maafkan aku.”

“Oh, Akira _-senpai_ , pagi~!”

“Yoo, Teru! Pagi! Tumben sekali kau mengobrol dengan Izumi. Apa Izumi menjahatimu?”

“Akira.” Tatapan sinis dari Sou.

Teru tertawa kecil, “Nggak sama sekali, kok, Akira _-senpai_. Aku hanya mencium ada bau manis dari Izumi _-senpai_.”

“Hah? Bau manis?”

“Usagida.”

“Bau manis seperti… coklat, mungkin?”

“Usagida!”

Suara yang keluar dari mulut Sou tanpa disadarinya cukup keras untuk membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menoleh ke arahnya.

“… Izumi?”

Suara Akira membuat Sou tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi untuk berkilah atau mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, ketika bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Menghela napas lega di dalam hati, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berujar, “Cepat masuk ke ruang kelasmu,” dan berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya (dengan Akira berlari-lari kecil menyusulnya, “Oi! Izumi!”).

.

.

.

“Izumi!”

Sou menoleh, tersadar dari lamunannya. Akira di hadapannya sedang menatapnya dengan serius.

“Akira, kukatakan sekali lagi, aku tidak mau meminjamkanmu PR matematikaku.”

“Cih, dasar pe—Bukan ituuuu! Kenapa kau pikir aku mau meminjam PR matematikamu!?”

“Karena sebelum masuk kelas tadi, kau bilang bahwa kau mau meminjam PR matematikaku.”

“Hah!? M-maksudku, nggak salah, sih, tapi—”

“Baiklaaah~ Semuanya, ayo, duduk~”

Bersamaan dengan suara itu, pintu ruang kelas 2-A dibuka dan menampakkan Kento yang berjalan masuk dengan santai seperti biasa (dan saat itu juga, Sou mendengar suara “Geh!” dari Akira).

“Kita mulai kelas hari ini~” Kento meletakkan bukunya di atas meja guru, terdiam sebentar, dan, “… Ah,” menoleh ke arah Sou.

Sou berfirasat buruk.

“Maaf, Izumi, bisa tolong bantu  _Sensei_  mengambil buku-buku yang tertinggal?”

Sou menatap datar Kento, tapi kemudian, ia menghela napas, beranjak dari kursinya, dan menjawab, “Baiklah.”

Kento menyengir. Sou tahu cengiran itu bukan pertanda bagus.

“Baiklah, semuanya,  _Sensei_  dan Izumi akan pergi keluar sebentar. Jangan membuat keributan selama kami tidak ada, ya~” Kento berujar dengan santai seraya berjalan keluar ruang kelas, “Ayo, Izumi.”

Sou berjalan menyusul Kento. Sekilas, ia menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Akira, dan dilihatnya, laki-laki berambut merah itu sekarang sedang berbicara dengan seorang siswi yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya.

Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Menyadari Kento yang terus terkekeh geli dari tadi, ekspresi wajah Sou menjadi semakin masam. Ia berhenti berjalan, lalu berujar dengan nada seperti memanggil wali kelasnya itu, “Apa.”

Kento yang berjalan di depannya, berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kepadanya. Sebuah senyum geli yang menyebalkan terpampang di wajahnya. “Kelihatannya, kau belum memberikan coklatmu untuknya, ya, Izumi?”

“Sekali lihat juga sudah tahu, kan,” menjawab dengan dingin, Sou lanjut berjalan mendahului wali kelasnya itu.

Kento terkekeh geli, “Dingin sekali~ Tidak heran, sih, yang dingin pasti menyukai yang hangat~ Misalnya, seperti Izumi yang menyukai—”

“ _Sensei_!” Sou menoleh ke arah Kento tiba-tiba, telinganya merah, “Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting! Cepat ambil buku-buku yang tertinggal! Jangan membuang waktu!”

“Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah, maaf~” Cengiran pada wajah Kento melebar, seperti seorang anak kecil yang menemukan mainan baru.

“Cukup menjawab dengan satu ‘baiklah’!”

“Padahal kalau kau sedang malu begitu, manis sekali~”

“Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh!”

“Baiklaaaah~”

Mereka pun lanjut berjalan dalam keheningan. Hanya sebentar, sampai Kento mulai bersiul karena bosan dan kemudian menggoda Sou lagi. Tentu saja, Sou hanya diam dan tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Kento adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui tentang coklat buatan Sou (dan siapa orang yang disukainya) itu. Tentu saja, karena Sou membuat  _cupcake_  coklat itu di rumah Kento. Sebagai seorang guru, Kento seharusnya melarang Sou karena peraturan sekolah, tapi karena sifatnya yang terlalu santai dan karena ia ‘menemukan sesuatu yang menarik’, jadi ia membiarkannya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Izumi,” Kento mempercepat langkah kakinya agar bisa berjalan di sebelah Sou. Ia bisa mendengar muridnya itu menghela napas, tapi ia tidak peduli dan melanjutkan, “Kau tidak membuat coklat untukku?”

“Untuk apa.”

“Uwah, dinginnya! Dingin sekali! Kau membuat kue itu di rumahku, kan? Tidak ada coklat ucapan terima kasih untuk Sunsun, nih?”

“ _Sensei_  sudah memakan cukup banyak kue coklat, bukan? Malah, aku membuat banyak kue coklat untuk  _Sensei_  terlebih dahulu.”

“Itu hasil yang gagal, kan! Teganya!”

“Sama-sama kue coklat. Lalu, dilarang berteriak di koridor.”

“Izumi jahat!”

.

.

.

“Hoi.”

Selesai menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu ruang persiapan kimia, Kento memberikan tumpukan buku catatan yang tadi dibawanya kepada Sou yang juga sudah membawa sebagian. Buku-buku PR kimia milik semua murid kelas 2-A, Sou perhatikan.

“Tolong bawakan ke kelas, ya.”

“… Lalu?”

“Hm?”

“ _Sensei_.”

Tatapan mata Sou seakan mengatakan “Mau ke mana? Jangan kabur.”

“Ah, maaf, Izumi, aku baru ingat aku dipanggil ibu—kepala sekolah,” Kento menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, “Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Tolong sampaikan kepada yang lainnya untuk belajar sendiri hari ini, ya~” ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Sou, lalu berjalan pergi sambil bersenandung kecil dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung jas laboratoriumnya.

Melihat Kento yang berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah ruang kepala sekolah, Sou menghela napas panjang. Ia akan melaporkan wali kelasnya itu kepada kepala sekolah nanti.

Kento berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba dan menoleh kepada Sou. Ia mengacungkan jari jempol tangan kanannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Entah kenapa, Sou tahu bahwa Kento sedang berkata “Berjuanglah untuk memberikan coklatmu kepadanya!”, dan ketika pengajar itu menyengir dengan kekanakannya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya, ia sedang berkata “Beritahu aku bagaimana hasilnya, ya~❤”

Dan kemudian, Kento kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jas laboratoriumnya dan lanjut berjalan sambil bersenandung dengan riang.

Yup, Sou benar-benar akan melaporkannya kepada kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

“Guru itu, selalu saja seenaknya.”

Helaan napas.

“40 buku… Ini kan tidak ringan. Membawanya juga susah.”

Helaan napas lagi.

“Seharusnya, aku meminta bantuan Tatsuki _-senpai_  sejak awal… Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Tatsuki _-senpai_  bisa merahasiakan hal ini…”

Helaan napas lagi.

“Kalau terus-terusan menghela napas seperti itu, nanti tidak akan bisa bahagia, lho, Izumi _-senpai_?”

Sou terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba itu. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan buku-buku yang sedang dibawanya. Dengan refleks, ia menoleh ke belakangnya. “U-Usagida…!?”

“ _Yaa_ , Izumi _-senpai_ , kita bertemu lagi.”

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di lantai kelas 2, di jam pelajaran? Cepat kembali ke kelasmu.”

“Aku sedang ingin melihat wajah Izumi _-senpai_ , makanya aku ke sini. Tidak boleh?”

“Hah? Jangan macam-macam denganku.”

“Aku hanya bercanda, kok, Izumi _-senpai_. Tidak usah marah begitu, dong,” Teru tertawa geli, santai, “Yah, walau aku tidak bohong bahwa aku ingin melihat wajah Izumi _-senpai_  juga, sih.”

“Usagida.”

“Uwah, seramnya. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, dong, Izumi _-senpai_. Aku sama sekali tidak kabur atau bolos dari kelas, kok. Sedang jam pendidikan jasmani di kelasku. Saat aku baru selesai mengganti baju, aku dimintai tolong untuk memberikan ini kepada Kurou _-sensei_ ,” Teru menunjukkan sebuah buku map yang sering Sou lihat di ruang guru. Berisi mengenai data-data materi dan proses pelajaran, sepertinya.

“Ah, sayang sekali, tapi saat ini, Kento _-sensei_  sedang tidak ada.”

“Eh? Kurou _-sensei_  sedang tidak ada?”

“Kento _-sensei_  dipanggil kepala sekolah,  _sepertinya_ ,” (penekanan pada kata ‘sepertinya’) “Berikan itu padaku. Aku akan meletakkannya di atas meja Kento _-sensei_  di kelas nanti.”

Teru bergumam “Hmmm” sebentar seraya mengamati Sou, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dalam hati, Sou berharap Teru segera melakukannya karena tangannya mulai terasa pegal.

“Izumi _-senpai_.”

Dan,  _hup!_ , Sou merasa tumpukan buku yang sedang dibawanya menjadi lebih ringan tiba-tiba.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Hm? Aku hanya membantu Izumi _-senpai_. Bukankah berat membawa buku sebanyak ini sendirian?” Teru tersenyum kecil, “Ini mau dibawa ke ruang kelas 2-A, bukan?” dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia berjalan menuju ruang kelas tersebut.

“T-tunggu!”

Sou berjalan cepat menyusul Teru — karena dilarang berlari di koridor. Teru sengaja memperlambat langkahnya agar seniornya itu bisa menyusul dan berjalan di depannya.

Sambil berjalan, Teru terus berceloteh, membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, seperti: “Rasanya, hari ini, Izumi _-senpai_  dingin sekali. Ada apa?”, “Apa Izumi _-senpai_  sebenarnya adalah seorang perempuan dan sedang periode bulanan?”, “Meski begitu, menurutku, Izumi _-senpai_  tetap manis, kok~”, “Ngomong-ngomong, Izumi _-senpai_  sudah mendapat berapa banyak coklat hari ini?”, dan “Ah! Izumi _-senpai_ , tunggu aku! Jangan cepat-cepat!”

Sou jadi merasa  _déjà vu_ …

.

.

.

“—Karena itu, Kento _-sensei_  menyuruh kita untuk belajar sendiri hari ini.”

Setelah Sou mengumumkan itu, sebagian besar siswa bersorak riang.

Sou menghela napas. Bagi mereka, belajar sendiri adalah jam bebas. Dan benar saja, mereka pun langsung mulai mengobrol, tidak belajar sama sekali. Sebenarnya, Sou sendiri tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, asal mereka tidak mengganggunya.

Kemudian, sembari berjalan keluar kelas, Sou melihat ke arah meja Akira yang kosong (anak itu selalu saja kabur selama tidak ada guru di dalam kelas). Ia menghela napas lagi, lalu menghampiri Teru yang sekarang sedang bersandar di tembok, menunggunya.

“Usagida.”

Teru menoleh, tersenyum, membuat Sou jadi merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap dingin kepadanya.

“ _Ano_ … Terima kasih… sudah membantuku…”

“… Kalau sedang bersikap jujur seperti ini, Izumi _-senpai_  manis sekali.”

“Hah?”

“Hmm? Kupikir, bau manis yang kucium tadi itu berasal dari coklat yang Izumi _-senpai_  bawa.”

Melihat Teru yang semakin mendekati dirinya, Sou berjalan mundur untuk menjauh dan menjaga jarak, namun laki-laki yang lebih muda itu terus mendekatinya.

“Tapi ternyata, berasal dari Izumi _-senpai_  sendiri, ya.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Hmm… Istilah gampangnya… Feromon?”

Senyum polos Teru sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan dan dikatakannya saat ini.

“… Hah?”

“Habisnya, bau manis dari Izumi _-senpai_  sangat menggoda.”

Satu, dua langkah mundur, dan Sou dapat merasakan punggungnya mengenai tembok. Ia terpojok. “Jangan macam-macam denganku.”

Namun Teru tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dan suara tegas Sou. Dengan cekatan, tangan kanannya menahan dan mengunci dengan kuat kedua tangan Sou yang hendak mendorongnya, sementara tangan kirinya ia ulur, ditumpu di tembok di sebelah kepala laki-laki berambut putih itu. Kaki kanannya ia posisikan di antara kaki Sou, mencegahnya untuk kabur.

“Lepaskan aku.”

“Aku jadi ingin memakan Izumi _-senpai_.”

Senyum Teru berubah menjadi seringai. Ia membuka mulutnya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan leher Sou.

Sou tahu ia berada dalam bahaya. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun cengkraman Teru terlalu kuat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya dengan leluasa. Ia hanya bisa menggertaknya, “Usagida…!”

“Oi.”

Si pemilik suara itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Teru, membuatnya berhenti seketika itu juga.

“Akira…?”

(Suara Akira entah kenapa terdengar lebih berat.)

“Ada apa, Akira _-senpai_?” Dengan senyum polos dan tak bersalah di wajahnya, Teru menoleh kepada Akira dan melepaskan Sou, tapi tidak menjauh darinya.

(Sou mengelus pergelangan tangannya. Agak sakit. Teru benar-benar memakai kekuatannya untuk menahannya.)

“Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannya sedang jam pendidikan jasmani di kelasmu? Ada Shuta dan yang lainnya di lapangan, tuh.”

“Aku hanya membantu Izumi _-senpai_  membawakan buku,” jawab Teru, masih sambil tersenyum, ganti menoleh ke arah Sou yang sedang menatapnya dengan tidak suka, “Izumi _-senpai_ , jangan cemberut begitu, dong.”

“… Kau pikir, ini gara-gara siapa.”

Teru hanya terkekeh geli, “Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya,” lalu sedikit menunduk dan berujar dengan suara pelan yang hanya terdengar oleh dirinya dan Sou, “Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Izumi _-senpai_. Datanglah ke ruang kelasku saat jam pulang sekolah nanti. Lima menit. Lebih dari itu, aku yang akan mendatangi Izumi _-senpai_.”

Sou hanya diam, namun tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya yang sinis dari Teru.

“Sampai jumpa, Izumi _-senpai_ , Akira _-senpai_ ~”

Dengan itu, Teru berjalan meninggalkan kedua seniornya itu sembari melambaikan tangannya dengan santai, menyusul teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

Selama beberapa saat, Sou dan Akira saling diam. Meski terdengar suara-suara berisik dari dalam ruang kelas 2-A, keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti mereka.

Sou yakin, Akira pasti melihatnya — bahwa ia dipojokkan dan ditahan dan hampir… diserang oleh Teru yang adalah seorang junior.  _“Ini tidak bagus,”_  pikirnya,  _“Aku harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.”_

Tapi di sisi lain, Sou terlalu angkuh untuk mengatakannya. Ia tidak ingin mengungkit kembali kejadian memalukan itu.

Ketika Akira menghentikan Teru tadi, sebenarnya, Sou merasa senang dan lega dan aman. Akira menyelamatkannya. Ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi harga diri Sou yang tinggi tidak membiarkannya. Lagipula, bagaimana jika Akira hanya kebetulan lewat dan tidak bermaksud menyelamatkannya?

_“… Setidaknya, aku harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.”_

Laki-laki berkacamata itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka mulutnya.

“Akira.” / “Izumi.”

Namun Akira juga memutuskan untuk memanggilnya di saat yang sama.

“Eh?”

Momen di mana mata mereka bertemu, Sou langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, sementara Akira tertawa canggung.

“Izumi—”

“Akira,” Sou sengaja memotongnya, “Silakan, Akira duluan.”

“O-ou…” Akira mengangguk pelan. Ia menarik napas, lalu berujar dengan suara yang lebih pelan dan rendah dari biasanya, “Izumi, kau…”

Suara Akira terdengar menggantung, seperti masih mau melanjutkannya, namun tidak ada kata lain lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Bingung, Sou memberanikan diri menatap Akira. Dilihatnya, Akira sedang menundukkan kepala, mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

“… Akira?”

Laki-laki berambut merah itu kemudian kembali mendongak dan melepaskan kepalan tangannya. “ _Sensei_  ke mana? Bukannya tadi kau keluar bersama  _Sensei_?”

(Entah kenapa, Sou merasa kecewa, mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain.)

“ _Sensei_  dipanggil kepala sekolah, katanya. Karena itu,  _Sensei_  menyuruh kita untuk belajar sendiri hari ini.”

“Oh,” Akira merespon, datar. Sepertinya, ia tahu dari cara Sou menjawab tadi bahwa Kento _-sensei_  hanya kabur dan tidak benar-benar dipanggil kepala sekolah. “Lalu, Izumi, apa yang mau kau katakan tadi?”

“Ah, itu…”

Tiba-tiba saja, imaji Akira yang sedang berbicara dengan siswi yang duduk di sebelahnya tadi pagi terlintas di dalam pikiran Sou. Mereka terlihat serasi.

_“Tentu saja… Akira akan lebih memilih perempuan yang manis daripada aku, kan…? Meskipun aku bersama orang lain, Akira tidak akan peduli…”_

Imaji itu membuat dada Sou terasa sesak.

 “Izumi?”

“… Tidak,” Sou menggeleng pelan, “Bukan hal penting. Lupakan saja.”

“He?”

“Kubilang, itu bukan hal penting. Lupakan saja.”

“Tapi aku kan penasaran!”

“Tidak ada gunanya aku mengatakannya kepada Akira.”

“Hah!? Apa maksudmu!? Kau bersikap aneh dari tadi pagi! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu!”

“Dilarang berteriak di koridor.”

“Izu—”

“Daripada itu, cepat masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum terlihat oleh guru,” Sou berjalan masuk kelas, tidak menoleh ke arah Akira sama sekali. Langkah kakinya sengaja dipercepat, tidak mau membiarkan Akira menangkap dan menahannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini berlanjut dengan suram, menurut Sou.

Setelah kejadian di depan ruang kelas tadi, ia dan Akira saling tidak berbicara. Ia tidak mau mengatakan apa yang terjadi dan membuat Akira khawatir; wajar saja jika Akira marah kepadanya.

Di jam istirahat, beberapa orang siswi memanggil Akira keluar dan mengajaknya pergi entah ke mana. Ia baru kembali ke kelas saat jam istirahat berakhir. Tanpa berpikir pun, Sou tahu bahwa para perempuan itu datang untuk memberikan coklat kepada Akira.

Sementara itu, Sou hanya tetap berada di dalam ruang kelas dan duduk di tempatnya sambil membaca buku. Ia tidak merasa lapar dan tidak bernafsu makan. Ia juga tidak ingin berjalan-jalan di luar kelas agar tidak bertemu dengan Akira. Ia tidak mau melihat Akira — dengan senyum polosnya yang bodoh dan menyebalkan — menerima kue dan coklat dari para siswi.

Selama jam pelajaran berikutnya pun, Akira tidak memanggil Sou sama sekali, apalagi berbicara dengannya. Dan setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, entah sengaja atau tidak, Akira akan langsung memalingkan wajah dari hadapannya.

Sou merasa ia dianggap seperti hanya angin lalu bagi Akira.

_“Kalau begini terus, tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk memberikan kue ini kepadanya…”_

Sou sempat berpikir untuk mencoba memanggil Akira terlebih dahulu daripada menunggu Akira yang memanggilnya, tapi sifat keras kepalanya membuatnya membatalkan niat itu. Ia tidak mau mengalah.

Merapikan buku-bukunya untuk jam pelajaran terakhir, pandangan Sou tertuju ke arah meja Akira. Laki-laki berambut merah itu sedang tidur dengan kedua lengan dilipat di atas meja dan dijadikan bantal dan menutupi wajahnya. Melihatnya, satu sisi dari diri Sou merasa bersyukur (dan sebenarnya merasa bersalah atas itu). Mau tidak mau, Akira — yang tidur selama jam pelajaran — pasti nanti akan mendatangi kamar Sou untuk meminjam buku catatan.

_“Aku akan memberikannya kepada Akira saat itu juga.”_

Setidaknya, dengan itu, ia masih akan bisa memberikan kue buatannya kepada Akira meski Sou sendiri lebih ingin memberikannya saat masih berada di sekolah — karena lebih cepat ia memberikannya, lebih baik. Tapi apa boleh buat, kondisi saat ini tidak memungkinkan.

.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Setelah mengucapkan salam kepada guru yang bertanggung jawab dan merapikan buku-buku dan barang bawaannya, Sou mengambil tasnya dan bergegas keluar kelas, melewati para siswa dan siswi yang masih merapikan buku-buku mereka sambil bercanda ria. Sempat dilihatnya, Akira masih tidur pulas di mejanya, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Jujur, Sou takjub dengan Akira yang bisa tidur dengan suara-suara berisik ini.

Sou berjalan cepat menuju lantai kelas satu. Ia harus cepat-cepat menuju ruang kelas Usagida Teru sebelum anak itu yang mendatanginya terlebih dahulu dan membuat keadaan semakin runyam. Untunglah, tidak ada kegiatan klub atau rapat komite kedisiplinan hari ini, sehingga ia tidak usah membuat alasan datang terlambat.

Begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di lantai kelas satu, semua mata seakan tertuju padanya. Para siswa tampak bingung dan kaget, sementara para siswi tampak saling berbisik dengan gembira. Namun itu semua tidak penting. Bagi Sou, yang penting saat ini adalah untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Teru.

“Maaf, permisi.”

Sou menghampiri seorang siswa yang baru berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Siswa itu tampak terkejut dan takut saat ketua komite kedisiplinan itu memanggilnya. Sou tidak heran; ia memang ditakuti banyak siswa.

“Bisa tolong panggilkan Usagida Teru? Aku ada urusan dengannya.”

“B-baiklah!” Siswa itu kemudian langsung berbalik dan kembali ke dalam ruang kelasnya, “Oooi, Usagida! Izumi _-senpai_  mencarimu!”

Suara kaget para murid yang masih berada di dalam kelas itu dapat terdengar oleh Sou.

“Eeeh!? Teru!? Kenapa!? Ada apa!?”

“Kau membuat masalah, ya!? Sampai dicari oleh Izumi _-senpai_  begitu!”

Teru hanya tertawa santai menanggapi itu semua, “Nggak, kok. Mungkin, Izumi _-senpai_  datang untuk memberikan coklat untukku?”

Sekali lagi, terdengar suara kaget, tapi kali ini lebih keras dan disertai gelak yang sama kerasnya.

Sou mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya. Siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk segera mendatanginya, tapi sendirinya malah berlama-lama?

“Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya. Kau pulang duluan saja, Shuta.”

Akhirnya, Teru menampakkan dirinya. Wajahnya santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, seperti biasa.

“Ada apa, Izumi _-senpai_? Aku jadi tersanjung, Izumi _-senpai_  yang sibuk ini menyempatkan diri untuk datang mencariku secara personal.”

Sou menatapnya dengan sinis. Rasa tidak suka terdengar jelas di suaranya. “ _Kau_  yang menyuruhku untuk mendatangimu. Cepat katakan apa maumu.”

“ _Maa_ ,  _maa_ , tidak usah cemberut begitu,  _Izumi-senpai_ ~ Nanti cepat tua, lho?” Teru tertawa kecil, “Sebelum itu, apa kita boleh mencari tempat lain? Di sini banyak yang melihat.”

“Sesukamu saja,” Sou menghela napas, capek berdebat dengan siswa yang lebih muda itu.

“Kalau begitu, tolong ikuti aku, Izumi _-senpai_ ,” Teru menggengam pergelangan tangan Sou, membawanya entah ke mana.

“Kau—Lepaskan!”

.

.

.

“Ah, di sini tidak ada orang,” Teru bergumam pelan setelah mengetuk dan membuka pintu ruang musik, “Baiklah, Izumi _-senpai_ , silakan masuk,” ia akhirnya melepaskan tangan Sou dan membiarkannya masuk terlebih dahulu, lalu ikut masuk dan kemudian menutup pintu.

Sou terus memperhatikannya. Teru tidak mengunci pintunya. Syukurlah.

Berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada dan mata menatap tajam lawan bicaranya, Sou membuka mulutnya, “Cepat katakan apa maumu. Aku bukan orang yang senggang sepertimu.”

Teru mendekati Sou — yang refleks berjalan mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengannya. Senyumnya yang terlihat seperti sebuah seringai membuat Sou berfirasat buruk.

“Aku tahu, Izumi _-senpai_  membuat coklat untuk Akira _-senpai_ , kan?”

Sou merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak seketika ifu juga. Ia berusaha untuk tetap memasang wajah datarnya. “Aku tidak—”

“Atau mungkin, bukan coklat, tapi kue?”

Kali ini, Sou dapat merasa keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia memalingkan wajah dari hadapan Teru. Tangannya gemetar.

“Oh, dilihat dari reaksi Izumi _-senpai_ , berarti, aku benar, kan?” Teru tersenyum dan terlihat bangga dengan tebakannya yang benar, “Tidak boleh, lho, Izumi _-senpai_ ~ Ketua komite kedisiplinan melanggar peraturan sekolah itu bukan contoh yang bagus bagi para murid, lho~”

Sou mengepal kedua tangannya dengan erat, berusaha menghentikan gemetar yang dialaminya.

“Oh, dan kalau Izumi _-senpai_  penasaran aku tahu dari mana, itu karena penciumanku lebih tajam dari kebanyakan orang. Aku juga sudah memberi petunjuk, bukan? Tadi pagi—”

“Usagida, kau—Apa… yang kau inginkan.”

“Aku mau itu.”

“… Tasku?”

“Bukan. Kue buatan Izumi _-senpai_.”

“Tidak boleh!” Sou tanpa sadar langsung menolaknya. Ia sendiri kaget dengan suaranya yang lantang, “Aku—Kue ini… Aku membuatnya untuk Akira,” ia mendekap tasnya dengan erat, seakan menjaga dan tidak membiarkan seorang pun mengambilnya, “Karena itu, aku tidak akan memberikannya kepadamu.”

“Hee~ Jadi, tidak apa-apa, kan, jika aku memberitahu hal ini kepada Akira _-senpai_?”

“… Apa saja,” suara Sou pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar, “Apa saja… selain kue ini.”

“Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku mau mencium Izumi _-senpai_.”

… Apa?

“Aku mau mencium Izumi _-senpai_ ,” Teru mengulanginya, memberitahu Sou bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

“M-menciumku… Kau…”

”Ada apa? Tidak boleh?”

“Aku laki-laki.”

“Aku tahu itu.”

“Lalu, kenapa—”

“Karena aku menyukai Izumi _-senpai_ ,” Teru menjawab dengan mantap, tidak ada keraguan sama sekali di suaranya, “Sama seperti Izumi _-senpai_  yang menyukai Akira _-senpai_ ,” ia meraih tangan Sou, menggenggamnya dengan kuat namun lembut, “Aku tahu karena aku selalu dan selalu memperhatikan Izumi _-senpai_.”

_“Karena aku selalu dan selalu memperhatikan Izumi_ -senpai _.”_

Kalimat itu menusuk hati Sou. Ia jadi teringat akan dirinya sendiri yang selalu dan selalu memperhatikan Akira.

Teru sangat mirip dengannya (hanya saja, Sou tidak mempunyai keberanian seperti Teru untuk menyatakan perasan secara langsung). Karena itu, Sou mengerti bagaimana perasaan Teru. Jika Sou adalah Teru, tentu saja, ia juga ingin mencium orang yang ia sukai.

“Jika Izumi _-senpai_  memperbolehkanku, aku janji, aku tidak akan mengatakan mengenai hal ini kepada siapapun.”

“… Aku mengerti,” Sou menjawab, menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Teru, “Tapi lakukan dengan cepat.”

Wajah Teru mencerah, tersenyum lebar. “Ah, tentu saja, yang kumaksud adalah ciuman di bibir, lho?”

“… Aku tahu.”

“Baiklah,” Teru berujar dengan lembut, meletakkan tangan kiri di atas bahu Sou dan tangan kanan menangkup dagunya untuk membuatnya mendongak, “Izumi _-senpai_ , tolong pejamkan mata.”

Berdiri terlalu tegak, Sou mengatupkan kedua matanya dengan sangat erat. Napas hangat Teru terasa sangat dan semakin mendekat dengan wajahnya, membuat wajah — terutama bagian sekitar mata — Sou memanas.

_“Aah, ciuman pertamaku bukan dengan orang yang kusukai—bukan dengan Akira…”_

Entah kenapa, ia malah memikirkan hal feminim yang menggelikan seperti itu, membuatnya ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi setidaknya, dengan ini, Teru akan menutup mulutnya karena Sou sendiri tidak berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Akira. Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila Akira mengetahui perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka saat ini rusak karenanya.

Tangan Teru terasa dingin di wajahnya yang panas. Di saat bersamaan, Sou kembali sadar dengan situasinya saat ini. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri — keras, cepat, seperti akan meledak.

Semakin ia merasakan bibir Teru mendekati bibirnya, semakin keras dan cepat dan—

“IZUMIIIIII!!”

Kedua mata Sou terbuka, terbelalak lebar mendengar suara yang disertai bunyi  _BRAK!!_  itu. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut merah terang yang sangat ia kenal, dengan tubuh bergerak naik-turun dengan sangat jelas untuk mengatur napas, berdiri di ambang pintu.

“A-Akira…”

—Sou pikir, jantungnya meledak saat itu juga.

Warna muka Akira berubah. Ia melesat menghampiri Sou dan Teru. “Teru— _TEMEEEEEEE_!! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Izumi, haaah!?”

Sou sudah sering melihat Akira yang seperti itu — dengan rambut yang tampak basah dan bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di wajahnya dan napas yang terengah-engah — setiap kali mereka selesai menari. Namun semua itu tidak pernah dengan disertai suara yang kasar seperti ini.

Sou dapat mendengar suara decak dari Teru yang kemudian berujar dengan santai, “Aaaah, sang pangeran sudah datang,” ia menghela napas, melepaskan tangannya dari Sou, wajahnya tampak tidak terkesan, “Tidak seru.”

“ _Temeeee_ —”

“Uwa, tenanglah, Akira _-senpai_ ,” Teru terkekeh kecil, meletakkan kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya untuk melindungi diri sebelum Akira memukulnya, “Aku belum melakukan apa-apa kepada Izumi _-senpai_ , kok.”

“ ‘Belum’!? Kau—”

“Habisnya, orang yang Izumi _-senpai_  sukai—”

“Hentikan!”

Akira dan Teru berhenti dan kemudian menoleh, terlihat terkejut.

“Usagida, jangan katakan apapun lagi,” Sou melanjutkan, menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyamarkan suaranya yang gemetar, “Aku mohon…”

“… Baiklah,” Teru menghela napas, “Aku akan mengalah, karena aku tidak mau melihat Izumi _-senpai_  menangis.”

“Aku tidak—” Sou kembali mendongak. Di saat itu juga, sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat (dan sedikit basah) menyentuh pipi kanannya. Ia bergeming, memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Tas yang tadi dijinjingnya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya dan terjatuh ke lantai.

“ _Temeeeee_!!”

Suara marah Akira membuat Sou tersadar bahwa Teru baru saja menciumnya. Sou pun mendorong laki-laki yang lebih besar itu menjauh darinya dan mengusap pipinya.

“K-kau…!”

“Asal Izumi _-senpai_  mengetahui perasaanku, aku sudah cukup senang,” Teru tersenyum, puas, lalu menoleh kepada Akira dan menambahkan, “Aku tidak akan mengganggu Izumi _-senpai_  lagi, jadi Akira _-senpai_  tenang saja,” ia membalikkan tubuh, berjalan keluar dari ruangan sambil melambaikan tangan, “Sampai jumpa, Izumi _-senpai_ , Akira _-senpai_ ~”

Setelah Teru keluar, Sou kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Akira.

Seharusnya, Sou merasa senang dan lega karena Akira menyelamatkannya — lagi. Tapi saat ini, yang Sou pikirkan adalah bahwa Akira pasti melihatnya. Tadi, pasti Akira benar-benar melihatnya. Sou tahu, meskipun Akira lamban dan bodoh, ia cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa Teru hendak menciumnya tadi. Posisi mereka terlihat sangat jelas dari tempat Akira berdiri tadi.

_“Ini tidak bagus. Sangat tidak bagus. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Akira melihatku berada di situasi memalukan di hari yang sama. Akira—Apa yang akan Akira pikirkan? Aku tidak mau dibenci Akira. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku katakan? Akira. Akira. Aki—”_

“Izumi.”

Suara Akira membuat Sou tersentak, namun ia masih tidak menoleh.

“Izumi,” Akira memanggil lagi, meletakkan tangannya yang hangat di kedua pipi Sou dan membuatnya mendongak menatapnya, “Izumi, lihat aku.”

Jarak di antara mereka mengecil, sampai Sou dapat melihat refleksi dirinya di mata Akira. Wajahnya terlihat menggelikan. Sou pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak mau melihat dirinya yang seperti ini. Ia tidak mau Akira melihatnya seperti ini.

“A-ki—L-lepaskan…” ia berujar dengan suara pelan, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Akira yang masih berada di pipinya, berusaha melepaskannya, namun tangannya yang ikut gemetar tidak memiliki tenaga.

Ketika Akira mengusap pipinya, barulah Sou menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menangis, entah mengapa dan sejak kapan.

“Aku tahu, Izumi sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan itu dengan Teru. Aku tahu… karena orang yang Izumi sukai adalah aku.”

Jantung Sou berhenti berdetak sesaat.

_“K-kenapa… Kenapa Akira bisa tahu? Padahal, aku—Aku sudah…”_

Wajahnya panas dan basah dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Rencananya adalah untuk memberikan kue buatannya kepada Akira dengan alasan “Aku membelinya dan kemudian baru menyadari kalau ini tidak manis”. Ia hanya ingin memberikan kue buatannya dan sama sekali tidak ingin Akira tahu tentang perasaannya.

_“Tamat sudah… Akira… akan membenciku…”_

“Maaf, aku baru menyadarinya setelah  _Sensei_  memberitahuku. Aku memang lamban dan bodoh. Maaf.”

Permintaan maaf Akira membuat Sou merasa semakin sesak. Kakinya kehilangan tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya, sehingga ia jatuh terduduk.

“Izumi, jangan menangis.”

Akira ikut mendudukkan diri di atas lantai dan kembali mengangkat wajah Sou dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menghapus air matanya. Usaha yang sia-sia, karena air mata Sou tidak berhenti mengalir.

“Aku juga… Aku juga sebenarnya menyukai Izumi.”

“… Bohong.”

_“Hentikan. Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan Akira. Katakan saja bahwa Akira membenciku karena mengetahui perasaanku.”_

“Akira—Akira itu baik. Akira hanya mengatakan itu untuk menghiburku, bukan? Tidak mungkin Akira menyukaiku…”

“Aku nggak bohong,” Akira menepuk pelan pipi Sou dan melanjutkan, “Mungkin Izumi nggak tahu, tapi aku selalu memperhatikan Izumi. Aku nggak suka melihat Izumi dekat-dekat dengan orang lain — seperti dengan Teru tadi. Tanpa sadar, aku jadi marah. Aku ingin Izumi melihatku,” tangannya memindahkan beberapa helai rambut Sou yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinganya, “Hanya aku seorang.”

Gestur kecil itu membuat Sou menatap Akira. Pandangannya tampak kabur karena air matanya. Akira mengusap bagian bawah mata Sou, menghapus air mata terakhirnya. Sou dapat melihat Akira tersenyum lembut, lalu tertawa pahit, pelan.

“Haha, padahal, aku selalu memperhatikan Izumi, tapi aku bahkan nggak tahu kalau Izumi menyukaiku. Aku memang bodoh, ya…”

“Akira…”

“Makanya, saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang Izumi sukai adalah aku… Aku senang sekali. Sangat senang. Tapi karena itu juga, aku jadi nggak tahu harus bagaimana dan nggak berani menatap mata Izumi. Maaf, ya?”

”… Akira… bodoh…”

Akira mengangguk pelan, ganti tersenyum geli. “Iya, aku bodoh. Tapi kau menyukai aku yang bodoh ini, kan?”

”B-berisik.”

Akira mengelus pipi Sou. Tangannya yang lembut dan hangat membuat Sou merasa tenang dan aman. “Kuenya—Izumi membuatnya untukku, kan? Karena itu, berikan untukku. Aku akan sangat senang, mendapat kue dari orang yang aku sukai.”

Sou meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai, membukanya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan plastik kecil yang diikat dengan pita berwarna merah. _Cupcake_ coklat di dalamnya sudah hampir tidak berbentuk karena tadi terjatuh dan tertimpa buku-buku.

_“… Kue seperti ini… tidak pantas untuk diberikan kepada Akira…”_

“… Izumi?”

“Kuenya sudah hancur. Bentuknya jadi jelek,” Sou tersenyum kecil, sedih, “Lagipula, Akira sudah mendapat coklat dari para siswi, bukan? Karena itu, aku—”

“Izumi,” Akira menggenggam tangan Sou, menahannya sebelum ia memasukkan bungkusan itu kembali ke dalam tasnya, “Izumi, dengarkan aku. Aku nggak peduli dengan bentuknya. Aku tetap mau.”

“T-tapi—”

“Aku menolak coklat dan kue dari mereka. Aku mau kue hanya dari orang yang aku sukai — dari Izumi.”

Sou terdiam, membiarkan Akira mengelus tangannya dengan ibu jarinya selama beberapa saat. Ia lalu menghela napas dan dengan ragu, memberikan bungkusan itu kepadanya. “Kau bodoh, ya? Menolak kue dan coklat yang cantik dari para siswi dan lebih memilih kue coklat yang sudah hancur ini…”

“Berisik. Aku nggak mau dikatai bodoh oleh orang yang menyukai orang bodoh ini,” Akira tertawa kecil, “Boleh aku buka dan makan sekarang?” dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia membuka bungkus plastik itu.

“Akira,” Sou memanggil, tapi memalingkan wajah dari hadapan lawan bicaranya itu, “kuenya sudah hancur.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Aku tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa.”

“Aku juga nggak tahu, kan.”

“Aku tidak tahu apa masih terlalu manis untuk Akira—”

“Aah, Izumi berisik. Aku makan sekarang, nih. Selamat makan!”

“Ah! Tung—” Sou menoleh, hendak mengambil kembali _cupcake_ coklat itu, tapi Akira sudah terlanjur melahapnya. Selama beberapa saat, ia terus memperhatikan si rambut merah itu dengan intens. Jantungnya berdebar keras menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan.

Akira menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Bukan reaksi yang bagus. “Hoeeek—M-manis… Terlalu manis…”

“M-makanya, sudah aku bilang—”

Tangan kanan Akira menutup mulut Sou, sementara tangan kirinya kini ganti menutupi wajahnya sendiri. “Aku nggak bilang ini nggak enak, kan…”

Dari celah di sela-sela jarinya, Sou dapat melihat wajah Akira yang memerah, membuatnya tertawa geli.

“A-apa, hah? Jangan tertawa.”

“Akira,” Sou memindahkan tangan kanan Akira, memosisikannya menjadi seperti sedang mengelus pipinya, lalu meremas pelan jari-jarinya.

Wajah Akira semakin merah. “I-Izumi _-san_ …?”

“Aku menyukai Akira. Sangat suka,” Sou tersenyum lebar — senyum yang tidak seperti dirinya dan yang membuat pipinya terasa sakit. Perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya akhirnya lepas. Tidak ada lagi beban yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Akira tercengang, mulutnya terbuka dan wajahnya tampak bodoh dan aneh. Tapi kemudian, ia balas tersenyum, lebih seperti menyengir. Cengiran kekanak-kanakannya yang polos. Cengiran khas Kano Akira yang sangat Sou sukai. “Aku juga menyukai Izumi.”

**-** **終わり** **-**

**Author's Note:**

> **[Arti lain warna biru: kesetiaan, kekuatan, lambang cinta.]**
> 
> Saya tahu dan sadar, ada terlalu banyak dialog yang hanya "Izumi." atau "Akira."  
> Saya sengaja, karena entah kenapa, saya suka banget saat Akira dan Sou _-sama _memanggil nama satu sama lain hnnnngh/// *abaikan*__
> 
> __Saya nggak tahu bagaimana sifat Usagida Teru yang sebenarnya ~~karena saya nggak punya uang untuk membeli DVD yang ada dianya~~. Tapi karena dari beberapa _fanfic_ yang pernah saya baca, Teru kelihatannya adalah orang yang santai, saya jadi membuatnya begitu. Maaf jika salah ;_;_ _
> 
> __Meski _fanfic_ ini saya bilang sebagai _Sou's side_ dan saya masukkan ke dalam kategori _series_ , saya nggak yakin bisa menyelesaikan yang _Akira's side_ dalam waktu singkat… Terima kasih kepada sifat dan hobi _procrastinating_ saya, hahahaha orz_ _
> 
> __Dan seharusnya, _fanfic_ ini bisa saya _publish_ tepat di hari Valentine kemarin, tapi… yaaah… Silakan baca kembali dua kalimat sebeumnya (?)._ _


End file.
